The Reward
by Cup.of.Sugar
Summary: After being captured by Death Eaters Harry finds himself as slave to one of the people he hates the most...Draco Malfoy. HD
1. Aquired

**Okay, it's my first fic so be nice. This is set after HBP and contains SLASH. I do NOT own Harry Potter although I would like to.**

"Your work has been duly rewarded Draco because the Dark Lord rewards his helpers," hissed Voldemort.

Draco Malfoy, now nineteen had just successfully brought three Aurors to their knees before his master where they promptly met their deaths. Long had he been struggling to earn the Dark Lord's favour after he had failed to kill that fool Albus Dumbledore, a year and a half ago now.

"Thank-you my Lord," Draco replied bowing

"You are dismissed," with another bow the platinum blond left the room and strode from the thrown room of the Riddle Mansion to his private quarters.

A lot had happened during the time lapse between Dumbledore's death and now. Hogwarts had remained open for a year but after another, highly productive, raid by the Death Eaters the school was abandoned and now acted as one of his master's trophy. The _man's_ magpie like tendencies were sometimes a little disturbing but Draco was in no position to question his master and he had his own little fetishes.

The Ministry of Magic had been nest, Hogsmeade, Diagon Alley, St Mongo's…all on the list of conquests. They had effectively deprived wizarding Britain of everything they had and were slowly killing off all the muggleborns within it. There was no resistance from the general population, how could there be, their saviour was dead.

Oh yes, Harry Potter was dead. Draco had been sent on a reconnaissance to Hogwarts to take the place of Blaise Zabini with the help of polyjuice potion. He was meant to kidnapped the boy and bring him before the Dark Lord only to discover that Potter had disappeared and not even his best friends Weasel and the mudblood knew where too.

A month later the fool was found dead, slashed open by what appeared to be animals. Even so, the death of the boy had created just the panic and chaotic effect that was ideal for raids and mass murders. In their confusion they swarmed in hordes and were all to easy to pick off.

The Order of the Phoenix was still lurking about, no real threat, though, it's small and infrequent yet annoyingly effective counter attacks were somewhat annoying. Severus had told the Dark Lord that their headquarters had been 12 Grimmauld Place, his aunt Bella had been furious. However, not only was Severus promptly kicked out of the Order after his murder of that old fool but Potter left the old house to Bellatrix.

The dark haired woman had been furious to find the family silver mysteriously missing, the tapestry of the family tree torn to shreds, the portrait of Mrs Black destroyed and many other things ruined. It appeared that Potter had not wanted to hand the house over without preparing it first. What had intrigued Draco was how meticulous the boy had been in covering his tracks.

His fortune, counting his Potter and Black inheritance and whatever Dumbledore would have surely left him had been divided between friends and the Order of the Phoenix and nothing was missing. At first, when Potter's body had been found it was almost certain that the boy had faked death and run however certain things said otherwise.

For one, the Weasel and the mudblood had no idea as to his whereabouts, his invisibility cloak (which Draco himself had taken as a consolation prize) had been left behind as well as other things strictly Potter, like his Firebolt (another of Draco's prizes).

Draco has other memorabilia of the dark haired boy locked away, photos, articles, the boy's wand, the broom, the cloak, his glasses. He'd spent sleepless nights back in Hogwarts just thinking about those haunting green eyes and wishing to own them. Like his master Draco had a certain liking for dominance and ownership. The idea of the boy cowering before him, doing anything he asked in an instant had been the reason for more than one cold shower.

He shook the thoughts from his mind as he approached his quarters, pushing the door open after casting the necessary incantation his took a breath at what lay naked and bound on his bed with an emerald green ribbon tied securely around it's neck and tied in a bow at the side.

**Good, bad delete? Review and tell me. Chapters will get longer, promise**


	2. Obsession

**Well I've had 3 reviews so thank-you to Helewisetran, myniephoenix and Dark Angel Of Fire Ice. Hope you guys like this chapter too.**

Harry winced and rolled over onto his back, all he could remember was being ambushed by Death Eaters in his search for Riddle Mansion. Finding, let alone destroying, the six Horcruxes were more trouble than they were worth. Even so he cracked his eyes open.

"Aah," he yelped seeing the person that leaned gently against a doorway, blond, steely eyed and tall, taller than him he shoulder wonder. His eyes darted around his surroundings, noting he was in some sort of room, black, green and silver mostly, he himself was naked with his hands bound behind his back and one of his ankles chained to a bedpost. It was only when he sat up that he noticed the unpleasant scratch of something at his neck.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" Draco Malfoy stalked up to him sitting on the edge of the bed and looking the boy before him over. His hair was brown, a light brown, with icy blue eyes. That would never do, not Draco's favourite choice of colouring. He saw the boy shift uncomfortably under his scrutiny but he didn't say anything, just glared with those annoying coloured eyes.

Draco couldn't help but feel elated by the fact that the boy refused to break eye contact, his spirit would be fun to break. Draco had had his fair share of bed partners and slaves, but all were either too willing or were already so afraid of him that he tired of them easily. This one…this one was different, this one had some fight left in him.

"You're my slave you know," Draco smirked reaching over to run one finger from one ear, along the jaw and over the boy's lips. The boy growled, reared back and spat at him…in that order. Draco sneered and reached up to brush the spittle away with his robes.

In a second he had backhanded the boy hard with a satisfying crack, the boy's head whipped to the side a bright red mark forming on his cheek. "You will refer to me as 'master' should you speak at all and you will respect me, understand?" Draco's temper flared when the boy neither look at him or gave any indication of having heard him.

Draco brought his hand up again but this time raked his nails down the boy's chest leaving five angry white marks that slowly turned to red. "You know," Draco drawled, eyeing the boy before him, "you're very decorated." The blond shifted his position so he was sitting closer to the boy so as to look at him better.

He had his right ear pierced twice, both in the lobe, one had a silver hoop, the other was a silver stud. There were two tattoos, one, a phoenix on his right shoulder and the other, a serpent, on his left. His left nipple was pierced and there was a silver lightning shaped bar in his bellybutton.

Draco smirked, hooking his finger in the silver nipple ring he gave it a hard tug. The boy growled.

"You'll be fun to break my little toy," Draco sneered.

"I'm nobody's toy," the boy replied sharply moving away from Draco, the chain on his ankle rattled.

"Oh on the contrary, you're mine," the smirk that graced the blond's lips made the boy glare even harder.

A knock at the door made Draco pause, "Yes?" he called.

The door opened and a man stood there, "Mr Malfoy sir, Mr Snape requests your presence."

"Go, tell him I'll come," the man bowed and nodded.

Draco turned back to the boy, "I'll be back soon slave, don't go anywhere," he laughed and then exited leaving the boy on his bed.

Harry fidgeted as he watched Malfoy leave, he didn't like his position, not one bit. He was bound, naked and was apparently going to be subject to the shims of Draco Malfoy, something he didn't find appealing in the least. Ever since he faked his death he'd been looking for Horcruxes, it had hurt to leave everything behind but he had to. He'd found and destroyed the six he believed to be in existence and had got himself captured in the aftermath.

With Draco

"I hear you've gotten yourself a new trophy," the words rolled off the dark potion's master's tongue like liquid.

Draco smirked as he sat down opposite his mentor.

"Do you intend to do to him what you did to the others?" Severus Snape asked leaning back and eyeing his godson warily.

"You mean give them black hair, green eyes and a lightning bolt scar?" Snape nodded, "Yes I do."

"He's dead Draco, this post-mort obsession is vaguely disturbing," onyx eyes bored into his own and Draco shuddered under the intensity of the gaze.

"I remain unconvinced, Potter was to well prepared for his demise, the fact that all his assets were I order and nothing was hidden away in some secret vault disturbs me" Draco replied.

"Have you voiced you suspicions with the Dark Lord Draco?" Severus asked.

"That pathetic excuse for a human being is perfectly content with the ideal of Potter being dead, if he is alive I'm going to find him and me alone," Draco replied.

"And what would you do if you found him, hypothetically of course?" Severus prompted.

"Keep him," Draco replied, his eyes flashing, "You can understand, can't you Severus? He was my rival, I knew exactly what buttons to press, he was forbidden and you know how I love a challenge. There is a fine line between desire and hate" Draco finished with a smirk.

"It still worries me that you lust after a dead man that you attempt to reproduce every chance you get, yet, to this day, you have not found what you seek in a single of your _toys_. Don't you think it's time you put Potter aside and concentrated on other issues," Severus suggested.

"Oh but they were weak," Draco's smirk widened, "this one is different."

Severus quirked an eyebrow, "Oh, how so?"

"He defies me."

Severus rolled his eyes; "I still think you need to get your head out of your bedroom and into the real word."

"Maybe Severus but I'm going to break this one first." With that the blond strode out of the room leaving the potion's master to his thoughts.

**So yeh, that's Draco's little obsession out in the open. What will our ickle Harry-kins be subjected to? Suggestions would be nice!**


	3. Collared

**Yay, I got 3 more reviews, thanks to myniephoenix, **HarryPotterFan3 and sakayora.

Harry eyed the blond silently and cautiously as he strolled confidently into the room, smirking down at him. Harry drew his knees up to his chest growing nervous as Draco's eyes began to wonder. The steely-eyed one came and sat on the edge of the bed, he patted the space next to him, "Come here slave."

Harry shook his head, defiant to the end.

Draco's smirk widened, "Come slave," he beckoned with his finger but Harry still refused.

Draco stood, "Alright, if you wont come willingly," he drawled, elongating the last syllable of 'willingly', he drew out his wand and with a casual flick a whip materialised out of no where. The blond took a hold of the handle and brought the whip up, Harry's eyes widened.

"No," he gulped.

"What's that?" Draco taunted, running the whip through his fingers, "you have a request of me slave?"

Harry's temper began to flare when he realised what Draco was trying to get him to do. Draco waited a while, "Alright then, if you have nothing to say then let your punishment for disobedience begin." Draco brought the whip up and then brought it crashing down, it slashed across the boy's chest leaving a red welt.

The boy gave a startled yelp and tried to move away as Draco continued to lash him with the whip, across his chest, over his shoulders, one even caught his cheek. All the while the boy yelped and cried out, constantly shifting backwards on the bed until he was as far away from Draco as he could get.

The blond smirked, noticing something the boy obviously hadn't, with another casual flick the boy yelped as he shifted again only to fall off the bed and land on his back on the floor. His legs still up in the air, leaning against the bed, he groaned as he head began to pound.

Draco laughed nastily and stalked around to the other side of the bed and knelt down by the boy's head. "A little more willing now I trust?"

"I will never follow your," a slap and he was silent.

"You will obey me slave," Draco smirked and conjured a collar; black leather with emerald and diamond studs.

He reached over to loop it around Harry's neck but drew away when Harry tried to bite his fingers. Becoming frustrated Draco pulled out his wand and stupefied Harry. The boy-who-lived tried to move but his muscles weren't responding and he could only glare as the collar was looped around his neck and fastened with a buckle at the front. It felt oddly comfortable.

"There, much better but the colouring doesn't suit you," Draco clicked his tongue, "if you are to serve a Malfoy you must at least dress appropriately."

Harry would have snorted, he wasn't even dressed at all so he didn't know what Malfoy was talking about.

Malfoy then proceeded to hall Harry back onto the bed with strength the once dark haired boy wouldn't think the blond to have possessed. He dragged Harry over to the side of the bed where Draco had sat when he first came in and Harry found himself staring at his reflection in a mirror.

As Draco sat down beside him Harry began to slowly edge away from the blond who turned to him and smirked. Draco then laid a hand on Harry's thigh making him yelp and try to move further away, "Don't worry my pet, I don't like forcing myself on others."

Harry looked positively disgusted.

Draco then removed his hand and sat back admiring the metre gap between him and Harry, "Come here slave, come sit next to me." Harry once again defied him with a shake of his head but found himself giving a cry of pain as the collar around his neck constricted painfully and jolts of electricity ran through his veins like they were conducting wires.

Draco smirked and laughed at him, Harry glared while trying to rein his breathing into control. "Perhaps you would be more incline to obey me now? Here doggy, come to your master," the blond drooled.

Harry glared but the feeling of the collar beginning to, once again, constrict convinced him otherwise. He scooted over to sit next to Malfoy who smirked in pleasure. He drew out his wand, "What are you going to do with that?" Harry asked his eyes widening. Suddenly the collar tightened and the pain enveloped him again.

"What was that for?" Harry demanded and then white-hot flames engulfed him again.

"Make it stop," Harry panted as the feeling of fire scalding him from inside once again encircled him.

Draco merely sat back smirking and watching as Harry continued to wince and then realisation dawned in his captive's eyes.

"Master," he growled, the pain stopped and Harry was once again free to breath normally.

"Very good my pet, very good indeed, it took you a while but after that display I should hope you will be more willing?" Draco drawled cupping Harry's chin in his head and then turning his head roughly. Harry was no longer glaring at Draco but simply glaring at his reflection.

"Now," Draco raised his wand and licked his lips, Harry closed his eyes tightly fearing punishment like before. "Open your eyes little one," Harry cracked one eye open and then the other. He nearly screamed at what he saw. 

**But what he saw will have to wait until next time although I'm sure most of you have guessed.**

**Oh yeh, since the hit counter in the stats bar says this fic has had nearly 200 hits I'm surprised so few people reviewed. So now I'm going to say I WON'T UPDATE unless I get 5 reviews**

**Oh yeh, if you do review and you like Draco-domination/Harry-humiliation stuff then make a suggestion, like should Draco dress Harry up as a French maid? Cat ears? I dunno...bondage?**


	4. Spark

**It's short and long over due...so sue me. I thought no one liked this story...but 11 reviews...I only asked for 5 people. But thanks, thanks a lot!**

Harry looked in horror at the emerald green eyes and the black hair, but it wasn't as long as it had been when he'd died it brown. It was like it had been when Dumbledore died, probably the last time Malfoy saw him. "What the?" Harry gulped.

"Don't worry pet, it's only a glamour, it won't hurt you, now there's something missing…" Draco drawled eyeing the mirror Harry.

"A scar?" Harry suggested sarcastically then hastily added, "master."

Draco smirked, "So it is," he pressed the tip of his wand to Harry's forehead and muttered something. Harry felt a searing pain as Draco drew a lightning bolt with his wand leaving behind it a bleeding wound that would scar.

Draco then sat back to admire his handiwork. "So my pet, what do you think?"

"I think you're sick master," Harry felt a jolt of pain, "What the hell was that for, I called you master, master."

"I don't take insults lightly…Harry," the blond drawled as he traced the inside of Harry's un-pierced ear with his tongue.

"Isn't Harry Potter dead master?" Harry demanded licking his lips and he tried to move away from Malfoy.

"Now that is a question for which I have no answer," Draco smirked as he looked over his new toy once more in the mirror. "As for right now, I think it's about time we went to bed." Harry's eyes widened and he immediately stiffened. Draco noticed and smirked, "Don't worry, I won't take you against your will."

"Why would I believe you Death Eater scum," Harry sneered and immediately regretted it as pain found home in his body once again.

Draco growled and wrenched up his sleeve on his left arm, then with his other hand he turned Harry's face to look at the unblemished skin. "Look slave, look and see that there is no mark."

"So it's on the other arm…master," Harry sneered back trying to jerk his head out of Malfoy's grasp. Harry winced at the harsh backhand he received.

"I am not marked like the rest of them understand, now I will have no more of your lip," with a flick of his wan Draco was dressed in a pair of black silk pants and only that.

Harry couldn't help but look the blond over and tried to ignore the spark it set off in his mind about feelings he'd had back when he was in school…when he'd nearly killed Malfoy in Myrtle's bathroom.

"Come, it's time to sleep," Draco murmured, not happy in the least. He crossed over to the side of the bed on which Harry was not and climbed into bed and closed his eyes, "Nox," he whispered and the lights went out.

"Master?" Draco opened one eye and looked at the silhouette, amazed that even in the very dim light those artificial emerald eyes still shined brightly.

"Yes?" the blond answered.

"Can I have some to…you know, wear?"

Draco gave a heavy sigh and pretended to deliberate it. With another flick of his wand Harry was wearing green boxers, "Sleep now slave."

Draco closed both his eyes and felt the bed covers move slightly, there was a yawn and a very feint, "Yes master," and both of them were asleep.

**Well thanks for the suggestions I did get, next chapter Harry gets moved to the manor and gets re-acquainted with a certain house elf.**

**Any more suggestions are welcome! Think about it...your suggestions I write faster**


	5. Dobby

**Oh...you people are still here? Sorry, I've been away...visiting the white padded room. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

Harry groaned, someone was shaking him rather roughly, "Wake up slave, it's time to go!"

"Five more minutes," Harry mumbled rolling over onto his side. The jolt of pain he received reminded him of exactly where he was. "Ow," Harry groaned propping himself up to look into the smirking face of the already dressed Draco Malfoy. "Alright, alright, I'm up, I'm up master."

It wasn't until a couple of minutes later when Harry had been shoved into a freezing cold shower that he realised he'd said 'master' on reflex. He was disgusted at himself and, had he had a bar of soap, he would have scrubbed himself raw. Ten minutes later Harry was yanked out from beneath the cold water, for which he was grateful. A quick drying charm later and he was dressed in grey trousers, a long sleeve white shirt and…a red and gold tie?

"Have you ever experienced Accompanied Apparition Slave?" Draco drawled. Harry nodded and Draco smirked, "Good, hold on tight then, I wouldn't want to loose you."

Harry made a disgusted face, which he dropped quickly due to the electric tingles up and down his spin. Harry made no move to touch Draco anyway, not knowing where to hold onto without disgusting himself.

"Aw, are you shy Slave…that's good, Harry Potter was shy," Harry winced. It was strange being referred to in the third person.

"Yes master."

"Good slave," Draco replied, Harry gasped when a hand fisted at the back of his head, entwining itself in his hair. A pair of lips descended on his own and a tongue swept his mouth. There was a tugging and crushing sensation and when he looked again the surroundings had changed.

"Master?" Harry gasped when Draco moved away.

"That was your reward," was all the blond said. "Dobby," he called.

Harry eyes widened as a sad and depressed, pillow case wearing house elf popped in front of them. The elf did not look so he did not recognise Harry when he was instructed to take Harry away.

Harry waited until Draco was out of sight and he had been taken to what, apparently, was to be his living quarters, before talking. Walls have ears. "Dobby," he hissed.

The house elf looked at him, "Master Malfoy's toys are not to speak to…" Dobby trailed off. "Master Harry Potter sir, you is alive, Dobby is telling Weasys!"

"No Dobby," Harry hissed desperately, clapping a hand over the elf's mouth, "Listen, no one can know, not Master Draco, not Ron, not Hermione, no one, understand?"

"But why Master Harry Potter sir? Weasys were terribly worried about Master Potter sir," Dobby was confused.

"It's imperative that they don't find out, Voldemort might find out then," Dobby shuddered, "or worse Malfoy. Listen, just keep it a secret, I need to figure out what to do. Dobby, can you do me a favour?"

"Anything for Master Harry Potter sir," Dobby replied, his face breaking out into a grin.

"If ever there is a Death Eater meeting, or the Master is talking to anyone, I want you to listen and report back to me. Understand?" Dobby nodded "Good. There may be hope for the light yet Dobby."

"As long as Master Harry Potter is alive, there is always hope sir, if you don't mine Dobby saying so sir."

Harry grinned, "No Dobby, I don't mind a bit." 

**Well...that's it. Goodbye...again...don't know for how long. Oh well**


	6. Pet

**I have been socked with a stuffed animal (Eyeinthesky), cursed with stale chocolate (Eyeinthesky) and bribed with muffins (cooroo) so here you are you strange twisted people that watch this fic and want it updated. **

"Mr Harry Potter sir, Dobby has heard of a meeting sir," Dobby squeaked.

Harry, who had been dosing on the surprisingly comfortable bed in his standard furnished room, sat up. "When Dobby, when?"

"In one hour sir," Harry looked at the clock, it was 11.

"Dobby, would you be able to get into it somehow?"

"Dobby won't have to Mr Harry Potter sir," Harry looked confused, "Dobby has been told by master Draco to tell Mr Harry Potter sir that he is to attend as well."

Harry blinked; this was a good thing surely. Dobby fidgeted, "Dobby, what aren't you telling me?"

"Mr Harry Potter sir is to have a bath and wear this," Dobby brought a bag out from behind his back. Harry eyed it nervously, the fact that he had been charmed to look like himself was creepy enough but now Draco was making him wear outfits? Harry was worried to say the least.

"Come now sir," Dobby motioned and Harry followed, the collar around his neck sending minute shocks down his spine telling him that Draco would be aware if he disobeyed.

Five minutes later Harry had been pushed into a giant bathtub, like the one in the prefect's bathroom. It was circular and half the arch had taps, the other half had a seat you could sit on and your head would be out of the water. Harry moved over to the taps and began turning them. A vanilla sent wafted up his nose, then there were frothy green bubbles, then a glittery substance, then a blue mist, which spread itself finely across the top of the water.

Harry sighed; the water was warm and very relaxing. He hadn't had a bath for at least and week and even then it had been a quick shower. He washed his hair that wasn't really his hair but looked like his hair and used some soap. He then got out and wrapped a towel around his waist. Harry then opened the bag.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

He held it up to inspect it. It was a French maid outfit. A tight black top, with a square cut neckline with white lace around it. Down the centre of the bodice, leading down from the edges of the neckline was white material and crisscrossing that was a black ribbon that tied in a bow at the neckline. The sleeves went have way down the top of his arm and they too ended in white frills. The skirt poofed out like a bell and only went to mid-thigh. White lace was at the rim and several layers of white material were underneath it. There was a white ribbon that went around the waist and tied in a large bow at the back. A small white, frilly apron hanging over the skirt from the waist ribbon and there were other things in the bag.

Harry nearly gagged, "Do I look like a girl or something?"

He checked a mirror, nope, definitely not a girl. Draco was just sick.

Still in the bag were a pair of thigh high white socks, a shiny pair of black shoes, that had a buckle, a garter (white ribbon, black lace) and…and…

Harry gulped a potion vial, he did not like the look of the shiny black liquid inside the vial.

A knock at the door startled him and he nearly dropped the bottle, later, he would wish he had. "Mr Harry Potter sir, are you ready?"

"No Dobby!" Harry shouted back. Harry looked around, his cloths were gone, all he was the towel around his waist and this ghastly outfit.

"Master Draco says you have ten minutes."

Reluctantly Harry put on the outfit, he'd just pulled up the socks when he realised something. He looked in the bag again and saw something he'd missed before. They were underwear…they were black…they were a male thong. Harry winced, but it was either that or nothing and the skirt was so short he didn't fancy going commando. He put it all on and looked at himself in the mirror. It was sickening, he was not going to acknowledge the fact that it fit him perfectly, or that he looked good in it. He was a guy in a girl's French maid outfit. It was wrong.

He then looked at the vial, gulped, blinked and downed it. It didn't taste bad but suddenly his throat went dry and he felt like there was something lodged there. He coughed but nothing happened so he bent down to the sink and drank until the feeling went away.

When he looked up, what he saw in the mirror made him scream. His eyes were brighter, his pupils; slits, his canines; fangs and he had cat ears…and a tail. He looked at it and watched it move left and right, he thought about moving it up and down and it did. It felt odd having a bone jutting out from the base of his spine, the muscles pulling at his back.

Looking at himself again he screamed, "I AM NOT WEARING THIS!"

"Oh yes you are my pet," a voice purred in his ear as a shock ran through his body and arms went around his waist.

Harry felt the hot air brush past one of his now overly sensitive cat ears and he shivered. A blush rising on his cheeks as felt something that was not his tail pressing into his back.

"Please master," Harry begged, wincing as he did so.

Draco chuckled, "Look at you, flushed, shivering and begging me," Harry shivered again as he felt Draco's tongue slide up his neck from behind. "I'll have you begging for me soon enough."

Harry shuddered at the thought.

"Come now my pet, we have a meeting to attend," Draco tugged his hand.

"No," Harry resisted, backing up against the sink and doing his best to ignore the shocks that ran rampant through his system.

"What was that pet?" Draco drawled his eyes narrowed. His hand reached out and grabbed Harry's tail. Harry froze, shaking slightly from the shocks and grinding his teeth. Draco stroked Harry's tail, a flutter of pleasure went up Harry's spine and he purred.

"Very good pet," Draco whispered into Harry's furry ear, the shocks died away as unbearable pleasure went through Harry as Draco continued to stroke his tail. "Now, are you going to come easily?"

"Mmm," Harry moaned.

"Answer me."

"Yes master," Harry purred again.

"Good," Draco smirked. He stepped back and clicked his fingers, as he did so a leather leash extended from the collar around Harry's neck.

"Wai-wa…" Harry stammered, coming out of his daze.

"No time for chit chat," Draco said merrily, tugging, "Come my pet."

**Yay for cat ears and maid outfits...next chapter: degrading commands and possibly a spanking.**


	7. Plan

**No spanking...maybe next chapter.**

**Oh and xXZero CoolXx, when you say a drawing, do you mean fanart:D :D :D **

Harry was sure his face was red, no it had been red when he'd walked, no, been dragged, into the room. He recognised some of the faces and resisted the urge to pull familiar facial expressions that risked giving him away. Blaise Zabini was there, his skin was paler than Harry remembered but his hair was still blue, Snape was there, his nose as pointy and his hair as greasy as ever. There were eight other faces that Harry did not recognise.

"Shall we begin gentlemen?" Draco drawled coolly, looking calculatingly at everyone present. Snape sneered at him as he and Blaise took seats either side of Draco at the head of the table. The eight others there took seats down the table. Harry hovered by Draco's side as the blonde sat down.

"Sit pet," Draco smirked up at him with lazy eyes.

Harry's eyes darted around like a dear in the headlights, sit? Where.

"On the floor pet, there's a good kitty," Draco eye's were fixed on Harry.

Harry gulped, "Yes master," he sat, a shock went through him.

"Kitties do not speak do they pet?"

Harry opened his mouth to answer 'no master' but thought better of it, "Meow."

Those present laughed, all except Snape and Draco. Harry didn't know why he was being so complaint but there was something in him that he wanted to please Draco. Draco was his master, he was Draco's, Draco would feed him and keep him warm if he was good to master…hold on. Where the fuck had this all come from?

"Where'd you get this one Lord Malfoy?" asked one of those Harry didn't recognise.

"Crabbe and Goyle brought him in from one the 'hunts'. They wanted to keep him poor thing but who could let such a treasure go to waste. He was given to me as a reward from our Lord," Draco drawled, placing one finger under Harry's chin and lifting Harry's face so he could see his bright acid green eyes.

"But he didn't come like that surely, unless those buffoons found the real Harry Potter," some of the others laughed.

"What he looked like originally is irrelevant, such beauty had no place dieing," Draco replied.

"You obsession with pretty things is disturbing."

"Crucio."

A scream echoed in the room as the man writhed in his chair, iron chains springing from the arms to bind his wrists, his head banging the back of the chair.

"Meow," Harry whimpered, cringing backwards.

"Oh don't worry pet," Draco looked at him smiling dangerously, "only truly despicable behaviour from you will warrant such a punishment." With that said Draco reached down with one hand and began to stroke the top of Harry's head idly.

"Now, to business gentlemen. We've been gaining power over the wizarding world for a long time but our lord is still well aware of the underground resistance from the remains of that God forsaken order."

"Granger and Weasley."

"Yes, although I do believe they married in the tunnels those mudbloods and blood traitor rats had scurried into," Draco laughed harshly. Harry listened closely.

"Heaven forbid they procreate."

"A foolish move if they did."

"Either way, we know where they are staying, they are hiding out at the black residence, 12 Grimmauld Place which should rightfully belong to me. Our Lord has commanded that I, leading you, am to seize control of the property and whatever treasures still remain within its walls. At the same time we are to dispose of Weasley and Granger," Draco said leaning back in his chair, his hand still stroking Harry's head, long fingered moving to play with Harry's ears making the green eyes slip shut and a purr to escape his lips. Harry didn't notice Blaise eyeing him hungrily.

Despite being intoxicated by the pleasurable tingle running down his spine from his eyes Harry had heard what Draco had said and he was concerned.

"But I thought that no magical signature bare there's could enter that residence and the house is hidden," one man argued.

"Which is why we won't be entering," those gathered looked confused, Snape looked bored and would occasionally send scathing looks in Harry's direction.

"Then how?"

"I think it is time for a drink, Dobby!"

The house elf appeared from no where carrying two bottles of fine wine, one red, one white and glasses appeared on the table. As Draco poured Harry looked up longingly.

"Would you like a drink too pet?" Draco asked and Harry didn't like his smile then but nodded anyway.

Draco clicked his fingers and a bowl of milk appeared next to Harry's feet. Disappointed but not one to pass up a drink Harry made to pick the bowl up. He felt a yank on the leash around his neck and looked up at Draco.

"Do kitties use their paws pet?" Harry shook his head realisation dawning on him, everyone was looking at him now.

"Drink up pet, don't let my generosity go to waste or you will be punished," Draco drawled, his eyes narrowing and a small shock went down Harry's spine.

Gulping and going red Harry bent so his face was just above the milk and stuck out his tongue. Lapping it up was difficult since his tongue wasn't long enough to scoop much up and a lot went on the floor. He could feel Draco smirking into his back, the Death Eaters laughing and all the while a shock went up and down his spine telling him if he stopped he would be punished.

"Now, onto the plan," attention was drawn back to Draco. "First off, it is not hard to make the house visible and that area of London is known to house a few muggle gangs. You see, just because we cannot enter does not mean that we cannot and it doesn't take much to convince a bunch of dunder headed mudbloods to break into somewhere and cause chaos."

"Brilliance," one man breathed.

"When?"

"Tomorrow night."

Harry stopped lapping, his friends were in danger but what could he do? He couldn't parade around the fact that he was alive. His cover would be blown and then he would have to face Voldemort and he knew he wasn't ready yet.

**Oh dear, it would appear I'm going to kill of Hermione and Ron, what will Harry do?**

**Harry: Hisssss**

**My, that certainly was effective.**


	8. Almost

"Pet, go and get us another bottle of champagne from the kitchen," Draco drawled looking down at Harry who was sat obediently by his chair.

Harry looked up at Draco who was smirking down at him and nodded, "Yes master," he purred, he saw Draco's pupils dilate slightly and gulped. Standing up and dusting himself off, feeling ridiculous in the frilly skirt, he made his way out of the room. However, he found himself at a loss, he didn't know where the kitchen was. He started down the corridor to his right, then to the left and left again.

"Lost kitten?" Harry froze, standing in front of him; leaning casually against the wall was Blaise Zabini. Dark brown skin and jet-black hair that was set in many cornrows to end in inch long braids with beads at the end at the back of his head.

"N-no," Harry stammered taking a step back only to have Blaise take two steps forward. Harry didn't like the gleam in the fathomless the black eyes that were starring so avidly at him.

"The likeness is uncanny, your not the first you know," Blaise drawled taking two steps forward for every one Harry took backwards. Soon enough Blaise was pressed up against him. "Harry Potter was such a pretty boy," Harry winced as he found himself pressed against the wall, "very, very pretty." Harry was almost insulted, what man wanted to be called pretty?

"What are you doing you bastard," Harry sneered as Blaise sandwiched him between the wall and himself.

"Now, now, that's no way to talk to your superiors is it?" Blaise smiled darkly down at Harry and before Harry could do anything about it he had been whipped around. A hushed spell later and Harry found his legs forcefully held a yard apart by a metal pole between them, his ankles chained to either end. Another spell had his hands handcuffed and held up above his head, held to the wall by a hooked nail that prevent Harry from unhooking himself because of the way it was turned.

"Master won't stand for this," Harry shouted, getting angry now as he felt Blaise lifting his skirt.

"Draco has no say over my doings," Blaise whispered into Harry's ear, blowing on it softly. The hairs at the base of Harry's neck quivered and stood on end, he let out an involuntary moan. Damn those ears for being so sensitive. His tail swished from side to side slowly.

"Mmm," he heard Blaise moan appreciatively as his hands fell to Harry's ass.

"Get off of me," Harry begged wriggling fiercely.

Harry gave a cry as he felt Blaise's hand come down on his ass, "You have no right to refuse me, such a nice ass and such a nice colour," Harry had to grit his teeth as another five slaps resounded with a crack.

"Please," Harry's eyes were watering up as he felt the male thong, that barely counted as underwear but it was something none-the-less, charmed off. "Please stop?"

"Stop?" Blaise drawled as Harry heard a zipper go down, "Why would I do a silly thing like that?" Blaise growled into Harry's ear. Harry felt a hand on his tail and the breath in his chest left him as Blaise ran his hand down the tail. Harry felt the tingles go up his spine and round to his front, he couldn't help but moan. "Especially when I have such a pretty little thing beneath me," Blaise sneered, licking up Harry's cheek as his other hand crept around to Harry's front a took hold of his cock. He began to pump Harry's cock in sync with his motions on Harry's tail.

Harry felt himself get hard, "Please, I'm begging you."

"Begging me for what," Blaise smirked, "a bit of this?"

Harry gasped and his eyes widened and tears fell down his cheek as he felt Blaise's cock pressing up against his ass, moving up and down his crack. Harry winced as he felt the wet pre-cum smearing itself between his cheeks. "No, please stop, I don't want this," Harry begged.

"Oh but I think you do, how many times has he had you hm? How many times has he fucked you, made you suck him off, how many times have you loved it you dirty little whore."

"Never, never," Harry winced as Blaise's cock pressed up against his entrance.

"Never eh? Then will I be the first to ream that tight little ass of yours? Am I going to shove my big black cock up into a virgin ass, are you a tight little virgin," Harry was crying in earnest now as he was pressed up against the wall fully, if Blaise made one more motion forward he would force himself into Harry.

"Please don't!"

"IMPEDIMENTA!"

Harry sagged against his chains, crying and shuddering as he felt Blaise blasted away from him.

"What the hell do you think you're playing at Zabini," Draco shouted, striding down the corridor and charming the chains and bar between Harry's legs away. Harry sagged against the wall, falling to his knees and hugging himself.

"Oh come of it Draco," Blaise sneered whipping a dribble of blood from mouth, "we've shared everything before."

"That isn't true Zabini."

"What does it matter, you'll get bored of him eventually. I just wanted a bite while he was still tight, have you seen him squirm Draco. It's a delicious site, did you know he'd a virgin?" Blaise drawled, climbing to his feet.

"What?" Draco looked at Blaise in surprise.

"Yes, untouched, begging for it, we can share him Draco, I'm sure he'd scream if we both ripped it out of him," Blaise sneered, licking his lips as he locked at Harry.

"Get out," Draco growled. Blaise turned to look at him in mild surprise but more in anger. "Get out of my house Zabini and don't come back."

Zabini glared at him, "You'll regret this Draco," with that he stormed out of the mansion.

"Are you alright?" Draco bent down to look at Harry and noticed, with distain, the erection he was supporting.

Harry nodded.

"Come on then," Draco hoisted Harry to his feet, slipping one hand up Harry's thigh to come to rest on his cock, squeezing it gently Harry let out a groan.

"Master," he breathed.

"It seems that you've enjoyed the company of another, you will have to be punished," Draco smirked wickedly as Harry's eyes snapped open to stair at Draco in wonder. Draco continued to stroke Harry's cock and Harry felt himself melting. In his already half hard state and the slight scratching Draco was doing behind his ears it was hard to resist.

Suddenly Harry felt something constrict around the base of his cock and the delicious movements Draco was making stopped.

"Master?" Harry opened his eyes and then realised that there was a band of leather wrapped around his cock, "oh master, please, don't leave me like this," Harry begged.

"Come pet, it's time for bed," Draco smirked swaggering off and Harry had no choice but to stumble after him.

**Don't ask...just review! Now posting this at adult fanfiction .net so as to be able to post the more graphic chapters...and as a backup incase some bitch takes offence to this story and goes to have it deleted.**


	9. Caught

**Part of this chapter was cut in order to preserve it's existence...go read it on wink.**

Harry heard the door shut behind him and the room was plunged into darkness, the windows magically blacked. Harry couldn't see a thing. Harry let out a groan as his found himself pressed up against a cold wall, his hissed. "Did you enjoy his attentions slave?" Draco snarled in his ear, licking it. Harry ushered a strangled moan as his felt the blonde's long fingers close around his throbbing erection.

"Please," Harry begged as pleasure shot through him like volts of electricity.

"Please what my pet, tell me what you crave, tell me who can give it to you," Draco hissed in his ear nibbling the lobe and making Harry's eyes roll back.

"I need…I…I need," Harry's tongue fumbled over the words as his mouth felt dry, his lungs felt starved of air, he felt dizzy. All the blood in his body was rushing downwards and the release he craved would not come despite the intense pleasure.

"Tell me."

"I…I."

"Last chance."

"I…," it was no use, Harry couldn't say it, not to Draco Malfoy.

"Fine then, stay that way," with a flick of his wand Harry felt the leather around his cock tighten and seal itself, bind itself to him so nothing could release him. His legs trembled, the friction of the wretched outfit he had to wear the only thing holding him up against the wall. Then that vanished to with another wave of the blonde's wand and Harry felt himself fall.

"Master, please," he begged, looking up at Draco, what little he could see of him.

"What would you give…what would you give in return?"

Harry's eyes widened, "I…I…"

"Answer me pet," Draco tilted Harry's face up with one finger and watched the emerald eyes intently.

"I'll, I'll pleasure you master," Harry murmured.

"Louder my pet, I did not hear you," Draco whispered, licking his lips.

"I'll pleasure you master," Harry replied louder, blind spot were creeping around the corners of his vision. He was drunk on pleasure and he couldn't think beyond gaining his own release.

"Good answer, come pet," Draco backed away, Harry got up and followed slowly, Draco fell back onto the bed, "Well?" he propped himself up on his elbows to watch Harry. Harry stood there, his emerald eyes danced with fear and…excitement, his ears twitched and his tail swished from side to side, wrapping around one leg and then the other before swishing freely again.

Draco smirked as he watched Harry's eyes follow the buttons of his shirt in fascination as they began to undo themselves, the shirt falling open to reveal a pale, lean chest and skinny waste.

Harry fell to his knees in front of Draco, he gulped, those icy blue eyes were still watching him intently and for some reason it gave him an odd sort of confidence. Reaching forward he unzipped Draco's pants and pulled them, along with the black boxers down.

**---Some names were changed in order to protect the innocent...go to my profile, go to my homepage and read it there---**

"Good slave," Draco whispered, panting into his ear and holding Harry's head solidly in the crook of his neck. He whispered a cleaning spell and suddenly the full weight of what he had done came to him. His eyes snapped open and he fought his way out of Draco's grasp, trying desperately to get away from where he was straddling the blonde. He couldn't however because those long, elegant hands had come down on the tops of his thighs, pinning him to the bed.

"Let me go," Harry groaned in frustration pushing against Draco's shoulders but the blonde would not budge.

"Oh come now, my name was on your lips as you came, not master, but Draco, it can't have been all bad," Draco smirked at him.

Harry was breathing hard and in no state to deny it, "It was a trick, you spelled me," he accused pointing a finger at Draco.

"No dear pet, it was all you," Draco smirked and clicked his fingers. The leash reappeared from the collar on Harry's neck. "Come now pet, time for bed," Draco drawled pulling himself back up to the pillows and tugging Harry along with him.

Harry lay down but with his back to Draco, his body curled and the shame he suddenly felt making him shake.

"Trust me dearest, it will only get better from here," Draco whispered, placing a kiss on Harry's cheek and settling down, pulling the covers up over them both.

Harry reached his fingers up to the spot where Draco had kissed him. Maybe it wasn't so bad after all.

---A couple of hours later---

Harry sat up slowly so as not to disturb Draco, the other man was sound asleep, his blonde hair like a halo around his head, almost white in the moonlight. His face seemed so much softer now…

"Mr Harry Potter sir," Dobby squeeked.

"Sssh," Harry hissed pressing a finger to his lips and trying to hide the fact that the house elf had made him jump. "Dobby, can you get a message to Hermione and Ron?"

"Yes, Mr Harry Potter sir," Dobby nodded feverously, wringing his ears.

"Alright, I need you to tell them there's going to be an attack, they need to get far away as soon as possible, can you do that?" Dobby nodded, "Good."

Harry grinned.

"Mr Harry Potter sir?"

"Yes Dobby?" Harry blinked, looking down at him.

"The master is awake sir," Dobby said shaking and eyes wide.

Harry's eyes widened and he spun around to find a wand pressed against his nose and a pair of piercing ice eyes fixed on him in a stony glare.

"You have some explaining to do pet, Dobby," a cruel smirk played on Draco's lips, "relay the message."

Dobby nodded, "Yes sir."

Harry gulped, Draco smirked.

Maybe it wasn't so good after all…

**Tralalala**


	10. Finally

**I took some time out to improve my writing...hope it helped**

Harry winced as heat rushed through him as he felt the glamour Draco had put on him removed. He winced again as he was purged of any and all charms that may be on him. Satisfied that he had stripped Harry down to the minimum Draco conjured small dancing flames so that he could see Harry properly. His eyes narrowed and then widened grabbing a lock of Harry's hair. It was longer now and the brown it had been when he'd first gotten captured was growing out.

Draco's eyes followed the lock of hair to the roots where it was jet black, "Hair die," he hissed.

"Who are you?" he was glaring at Harry who glared back defiantly.

"Answer me," Draco snapped and Harry felt electricity rush through him and it wasn't the good kind.

Harry looked away once the volts faded.

"I can't," Harry murmured.

"Why?"

"That's none of your business," Harry spat.

"Listen here you, you referred to Ron and Hermione in a way only friends would do, Dobby never refers to my slaves as Harry Potter, he never even talks to them. The fact that I let him go to deliver the message should tell you something," Draco was watching him intently now, the grey eyes sparkling with an intense fury.

"I don't understand," Harry trailed off.

"You scratch my back," Draco hissed, "and I'll scratch yours." The last part was a purr and Draco racked his nails down Harry's torso and Harry couldn't help but tilt his head back and hiss. Draco smirked and licked his lips tacking a moment to look over his pet true appearance.

The same brown hair, longer now but the roots, they were jet-black. Draco's eyes widened…could it be? Harry leaned back up pressed against the headboard and looked hard at Draco; his breath was coming shallower now and hitched slightly as his mind waged war with his body. Draco looked into those icy blue eyes not unlike his own, in fact scarily similar in colour.

Neither moved nor said anything, Draco held still above Harry supported on arms either side of Harry's hips. Harry's mind was racing; Draco had allowed Dobby to carry the message and that last comment. In this world dominated by Lord Voldemort it would not do well for him to be playing such a dangerous game, unless he wasn't truly loyal to Voldemort. Harry understood that Draco was obsessed with him, or the memory of him but could it be that that obsession went deeper than even Draco's family's love of the dark arts.

"What do you mean?" that sickening jolt of electricity shot down his spine and Harry gave a muffled cry, "master."

Draco's lips curled into a knowing smirk, "Oh I think you know." Draco drew himself forward on his knees, nudging at Harry's thighs until they were wrapped around his waist. The skirt of Harry's outfit bunched in his waist and rubbed at his growing erection. Harry's breath caught in his throat as Draco took hold of his tail, when would that damn potion were off? Draco slowly stroked his tail but only in the direction that the fur went and the sensation was almost like when Draco was stroking his cock but strangely subdued and distant. It was distracting, clouding Harry's mind till he could barely think and all the while that smirk played on Draco's face and his eyes glinted in the light of the shimmering flames that danced in a crazy circle around them.

The light was making Harry's head spin and Draco knew it. A quick muttered spell and the dye in Harry's hair seemed to vanish instantly. His hair stuck to his face like rivulets of ink and a bead of sweat ran down the side of Harry's face.

"What do you want?" Harry asked his breathing picking up now. Draco was still stroking his tail and although it was pleasurable no matter how much or how fast Draco did it he would never cum from it and it was maddening. Harry was chasing fantasies around in his head in desperation to heighten the sensation but a jolt of electricity from the collar around his neck broke his concentration and with a strangled cry Harry was coming undone.

"Oh dear pet," Draco purred and leaned forward to take the lobe of Harry's pierced ear into his mouth. Twisting and tugging at the small silver loop with his tongue and teeth and Harry let out of a moan of frustration and longing.

Shaking and uncertain but desperate and wanting all the same Harry brought his hands up to Draco's chest. He pressed his palms against the ivory canvas the erratic thumping of Draco's heart met them there. It was as if the blonde's heart was straining to get out of his chest to jump into Harry's hands and never leave. Harry raked his nails down Draco's chest leaving scorching white marks in his wake and then he cried out as Draco moved his hands from Harry's tail to his erection and began pumping him furiously.

"Tell me what I want to know now slave," Draco hiss in his ear, nipping and sucking and all the while moving his hand unceasingly up and down Harry's cock.

Harry's eyes went cross-eyes behind lids he hadn't even realised he'd closed. He swallowed hard to stifle his cries and tried in vein to wrap his mind around what Draco had just said but it was impossible. Then he felt Draco's other hand at his nipple and he twisted it harshly and a strangled cry was torn from Harry's throat. Unstoppable, unceasing and then like a mighty wave crashing against the cliff he was cumming.

But it wasn't to be because at that very moment, when Harry had been teetering on the edge of a pleasurable oblivion Draco had moved his hands away. Harry was red all over and panting furiously. All the muscles in his thighs tensed around Draco's waist pushing himself up and begging for contacted. His cock hard and erect was pushing past the fold of his skirt and the head was smeared with pre-cum but it wasn't enough.

Harry looked bleary eyed and pleadingly at Draco, begging him, pleading with him but Draco shook his head. "If you don't tell me the truth pet then you will learn that there are far worse tortures than any amount of cruciatus."

Harry swallowed hard but he was still unable to speak.

"That was ordinary muggle hair dye in your hair and I know they have some funny little things they put in their eyes." Draco's eyes were half-lidded and seemed to glow in the candlelight, silver, glinting and deadly.

Harry lifted his hand and reached for his eyes. His mind was screaming at him that this would give everything away, he'd be as good as dead but there was something urging him on. And then his hand was drawing away the coloured contacts glistening on his fingertips and he was blinking his emerald eyes.

Draco's entire manner changed in an instant, he was no longer alluring, dark and powerful but alive, erratic and he'd jumped up. He sprung away from Harry and off the bed altogether. The hovering flames roared and flickered and blazed lighting up the whole room. Harry came out of his daze and the full impact of what he had just done took his breath away.

"I knew it," Draco cried nearly jumping up and down on the spot. "It was all too perfect. Nothing arranged, everything left behind, the perfect casual death of the foolhardy Gryffindor. You had everyone fooled, the strong hearted, the brave Harry Potter who would head long into a snake's open mouth if someone inside cried for help. He went charging off without thinking and ended up dead."

Harry's eyes were following Draco intently, his ears twitched back in a wary apprehension, half in fear and half in astonishment that Draco hadn't killed him or packaged him off to Voldemort for an even bigger reward.

"But I knew Potter, no one plays Quidditch like you did unless they have some brains. You were sneaky, calm, collected, they had to be a reason you could play so well, you seemed so Slytherin then. It was so obvious and easy and so like you that everyone fell for it but not I."

Then Draco leapt at Harry who made no move to resist. Pinned beneath the blonde whose eyes were flickering madly but whose hands around his wrists gave no pain. Was Draco completely mad or just obsessed?

Just then Draco leaned down and kissed Harry hard, the blonde's tongue working furiously to gain entrance to Harry's mouth. The black haired boy's cheeks flushed and for the first time since the escapade with Blaise Harry felt truly embarrassed.

"Let's end this," Draco was looking at him again with that look twisted between a smirk and a manic grin and those darting eyes.

"End what?" Harry spluttered finally finding his tongue after Draco had used his own to pull Harry's out of his throat.

"This war, this stupid little game of cat and mouse. I can set it all up and then you can fight him," Draco was grinning now and the light was dancing in his eyes.

"What?" Harry's eyes widened when he realised what Draco was saying, or what Harry thought he was saying, "What are you saying?"

"You and Voldemort, you can kill him and then it won't matter anymore," Draco reached up and stroked Harry's cheek. "You're really here."

And then Harry realised that Draco was obsessed with him to the point of supporting this ridiculous campaign that, upon discovery, would have them both killed. But then…Harry didn't see any better way of getting at Voldemort. Harry's eyes glinted and Draco's eyes narrowed as a smirk pulled across his lips to match that forming on Harry's own.

"All right Draco," Harry reached up with both hands and held Draco's head in his own and the blonde reciprocated the gesture. Everything between them had changed, Harry was no longer a pet used to chase a memory but the actual Harry, the one whose affections Draco had been craving for longer than he cared to remember.

The two boys had stopped pacing around each other in wary circles and had now leapt at each other and Harry's lips claimed Draco's with a furious passion that was part hate, part lust and part a budding flower of emotion in the back of his mind that even he hadn't realised was sprouting.

They tore at each other, the silly maid outfit ripped from Harry in seconds to bare his tanned and scared torso to Draco. The blonde trailed wet lips down Harry's jaw and nipped along his throat, stretched taught as Harry threw his head back and roared like the lion he was. This delighted Draco and his very nearly purred but he wasn't a cat or a lion he was a serpent and he longed to twine himself around Harry in a way that would bind them together so they could never part.

Draco trailed his tongue around one dusky nipple and sucked hard, nipped and worried the small portion of flesh till it was red, raw and hard, just like something else that Draco was equally eager to lick and caress. He ran his hips along Harry's inner thighs and trailed his tongue over to the other nipple still soft as butter and delicious like all of Harry.

Harry was delirious, riding a wave of adrenalin and exhilaration and fear. Draco knew and his life was in the hands of the blonde. But Draco was obsessed with him, had fashioned previous pets after him in a way that Harry knew he had control over the blonde. So in a way Harry still had control of his life and the manipulative powers that streamed from his fingers like puppet strings were wrapping around his mind. He was drunk on this power and he wondered if this was the Slytherin have of him that the hat had seen and he'd refused to admit.

Maybe in this den of snakes he would be great.

Harry let out a strangled hiss as Draco took his cock into his mouth. Swallowing hard around the head before descending, licking, caressing and swallowing. Harry gulped for air, his mouth was dry and yet his was still crying out. He couldn't stop it. Then Draco was moving his head, up and down and Harry couldn't take it. The teasing earlier, his nipples aching and his mind reeling Harry gave a hiss like none before and came.

Draco crawled up over him and licked his shining lips and then those deliciously red and sinful lips were on Harry's again. Harry growled then, a lion again and rolled then over. Pinning the blonde's shoulders to the bed. He heard the blonde hiss and cry out in pain and pleasure and longed to hear a roar torn from that ivory throat.

Harry dove down and nipped and sucked at Draco's neck, red and angry marks appeared all over that ivory canvas that Harry painted dedicatedly. Draco was hard, panting and crying out Harry's name. He tossed his head from side to side and twisted his long elegant fingers into Harry's ebony locks and drove his head done, begging and pleading and demanding.

Harry growled in pleasure and as a way of rebelling but obediently wrapped his lips around the head. Lapping furiously and swallowing but only at the head. "More," Draco hissed and jolt of electricity flowed from the collar to encourage Harry but the shock carried through to Draco himself through the only connection the two shared and Draco howled. He tossed his head from side to side, "Again."

The shock fired and Draco nearly went cross-eyed and then Harry swallowed him whole and then he did go cross-eyed. Then Harry was licking up and down Draco's cock with the tip of his tongue. Shock after pleasurable shock, his cock, his balls, his cock again and then somewhere completely different.

Harry had trailed his tongue lower, deeper, lifting Draco's hips and the blonde was powerless to resist as that shock fired right up his ass making him shudder and tense and then he was coming, hard, fast and great white streams flew into the air splattering on Harry. On his face, in his hair, but he wasn't stopping and Harry kept lapping at him and Draco purred, he moaned, he whined and then he gave a strangled roar as Harry moved one finger up inside him.

Harry smirked as that delightful sound met his ears and the Slytherin was reduced to a quivering reddening mess. Harry was hard again and drunk on the power he held over the quivering blonde as he inserted a second finger, scissoring, thrusting and all the while his ears drank in those pleasured sounds. Draco's eyes were tight shut, his teeth set and his blonde hair was splayed around his head like a halo.

Harry leaned up over him and pressed his lips to the blonde's ear, "_I don't love you_," he hissed in the language of the snakes he found himself surrounded by, "_I will never love you like you want me to. But I will have you and for this moment alone I will let you have me but I can kill you_."

Through the fog clouding the blonde pureblood's loosing mind he realised that a sound, not unlike the hissing of snakes but far more erotic, was in his ear. Then he realised that Harry was speaking parseltongue. He had no idea what the jet haired boy was saying but he didn't much care as the third finger pounded into him and his ice like eyes met emerald green.

But he found he couldn't hold that gaze. It was so deep, so piercing as if he was looking straight through Draco.

"_Look at me_," Harry hissed as he pounded Draco with his three fingers, all the while working himself to full hardness with his other hand.

Draco wanted to look away, to loose himself but he couldn't do it, he had to keep contact with those glistening emeralds that were too beautiful for any real gem. If he looked away, if even only for a second then the world around him would shatter and nothing would make sense anymore. Then Draco truly came undone as those fingers were withdrawn and Harry himself was pressing into him. Big, strong and every inch Harry, all Harry, always Harry.

Draco roared again and that was all it took, Harry thrust all the way in and stilled. He panted heavily; Draco's eyes hadn't left him. Not frightened. Not loving. Only wanted, submitting, dominating.

"_We are equal you and I,"_ Harry hissed into Draco's ear, "_we always were. No different, no better, no worse. This will not end as you like._"

Harry thrust slowly and Draco purred, he hissed, made every sound that his vocal cords would allow if only it would make Harry moved faster, go deeper, harder and bring him closer to that ever fixed mark.

"_But it will end, we will end it and what becomes of us then is another matter._"

Harry was pounding into him and Draco couldn't think, he thought there was no other pleasure. He was running up a hill and it was hard and he was red, panting and sweating but when he reached the top he could roll down the other side and the adrenalin would carry him safe to the bottom. Then Harry wrapped his fist around Draco's cock and pumped in time with his erratic, strong and powerful thrusts. Harry nipped at Draco's chest, his throat, his nipples, his ears, his jaw and anything that his lips met.

Then their lips crashed together once more and Harry gave an almighty thrust and Draco felt his back burn as the fabric beneath him was caught but he wasn't any longer. He'd reached to top of that hill, he was rolling, spiralling to oblivion and falling in ecstasy back to earth. "Harry!" he shouted at the final moment.

Harry gritted his teeth to hold back the cry but it was no use, "_Draco,"_ it came out as a hiss but Draco seemed to know what that hissing meant and he tensed and Harry gave a final strangled cry as he fell atop the blonde, crushing him down into the bed and both gave up the fight for consiousness.

**That is the third lemon I've ever written...well?**


End file.
